Kiba's help
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: Kiba finds his best friend and crush crying in a tree and he helps her to forget her past boyfriend. InuyashaNaruto cross KibaKag pair This is for Hopechan


DF14: Kiba/Kagome is the pairing

DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA!!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was in the school's garden, sitting in a weeping cherry tree, concealed by the many flowing branches and blossoms gracefully falling to the ground, tears running down her face. She didn't seem to notice the soft footsteps coming her way... 

----

Kiba Inuzuka was walking in front of the school building, contemplating what he was going to do for the next few days. It was just him, his Mom, and his dog Akamaru, and it was March 24 already; he had just come from the mall, buying the last of the presents he had gotten for his best friend's birthday. He reached up to scratch the red marking on his left cheek when he heard something, it was faint but he knew he heard something, and it was coming from the school gardens.

Kiba's feet carried him to the entrance of the gardens, and it was then he could identify the sound; it was sniffles and light sobs... He walked towards the sound and came upon a large weeping cherry tree, and when he looked up, there sat the source of the crying... his best friend Kagome...

"Kagome...?" he asked, but she didn't answer. Kiba then climbed into the tree and sat on a branch across from the crying girl.

Kagome looked up as she finally noticed another presence besides herself. "K-Kiba?" she asked with a hiccup, vigorously wiping away her tears.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Kiba asked with a worried expression.

"I-Inuyasha dumped me... for Kikyo..." Kagome answered as tears began to slide down her face once more.

Kiba's face flickered, showing he was pissed at what Inuyasha did as he wiped a tear off Kagome's cheek, "Dumb-ass doesn't know what he had..." Kiba said, crossing his arms and looking to the side with a slight blush.

Kagome looked up at Kiba and smiled weakly, "Y-you wanna come over for hot c-cocoa?" she asked.

Kiba's blush got slightly darker before he answered, "Sure..." and they both climbed out of the tree.

----

Once they both arrived at Kagome's house, they were both glomped by Mrs. Highurashi. After Kagome was interrogated about what was wrong, they finally got some hot chocolate and sat out on the porch.

"Ano... Is the hot chocolate ok?" Kagome asked, looking at where Kiba sat next to her sipping cautiously on the steaming liquid.

"Yeah." Kiba answered. Just then, Kagome's cat, Buyo, jumped out from under the porch surprising Kiba. He yelped in pain as the still very hot cocoa landed on his right hand, also making him drop the mug.

"Kiba! Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she set her mug down and took Kiba's right hand in hers to inspect the burn. "Ouch... I'll go get some aloe and a band-aid, be right back."

"Mm." Kiba answered as he started to gingerly lick his hand, wincing each time his tongue came in contact with the tender skin.

After a few minutes, Kagome came back with what she mentioned and sat cross-legged facing Kiba. "Ok, now let me see your hand."

Kiba lifted his hand and Kagome took it, unknowingly making the Inuzuka's cheeks stain a light pink. She looked over the small wound just below his knuckle again as she squeezed some aloe onto her finger and massaged it onto the burn.

Kiba relaxed under Kagome's gentle touch as she tended to his burnt hand, and closed his eyes.

When Kagome noticed Kiba close his eyes, she couldn't surpress a small giggle, making Kiba's eyes snap open.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked his cheeks once again turning pink.

"Nothing, you just looked so cute there," Kagome answered, her cheeks also tinting slight pink.

Kiba's eyes widened, 'She thinks I'm cute?' he thought to himself as his cheeks went from pink to tomato red.

Kagome giggled again, "You're even cuter when you blush."

Kiba's cheeks would have turned even redder... had they not reached their limit of color already. "Th-thanks..."

"No problem!" Kagome said as she put the band-aid on his hand. "There, how's that?" she asked.

Kiba smiled, "Much better thank you." Kiba then looked down and noticed the mug. "Sorry about the mug..."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry, Buyo's scared me, Mom, Souta, Grandpa, and even Sesshomaru when he comes over. We've learned to get plenty of back-up mugs." Kagome grinned.

"Even Sesshomaru? Wow." Kiba seemed amazed that something so small, fat, and fuzzy could spook the imfamous Sesshomaru Taishou, also his and Kagome's best friend. He, Sesshomaru, and Kagome had been friends since kindergarden and Sesshomaru has only really shown his nice side to them both.

Kagome started laughing as she seemed to remember something, "I forgot to say it even scared my Mom's boss that has a stick lodged so far up his ass I'm sure it'll sprout branches out his ears."

Kiba joined her laughter, "I've never heard that one before!"

Kagome and Kiba's laughter died down and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kagome decided to break it.

"Thanks Kiba..." Kagome said as she surprised said boy as she lunged at him with a hug.

"For what?" he asked curiously as he put one of his hands on her back while supporting them both with the other.

"For helping me forget about Inuyasha." Kagome squeezed him tighter.

Kiba smiled as he sat straight up and hugged Kagome tightly back. "I'll always be here for you..."

* * *

DF14: Ok this will probably be one of THE shortest fics I've written so far... but there's just nothing else I could add. Anyway, this is for Hope-chan! (Death By Squishy) I hope you like it and I'm sorry you've had to wait since what? November? and I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! DX 


End file.
